A troubled father
by HJW678
Summary: A story based on the characters of Madness Combat. After Sanford and Hank finally defeat The Auditor, They settle down for a more quiet life...But Sanford is in a depressed state. Madness combat belongs to Krinkels


"Daddy?"

"Not now Hank"

"Daddy?"

"Hank! Not now!"

"Daddy!"

"HANK!!!.....Look, Go to your room. Please, Daddy needs time alone"

"......I love you Daddy"

"I know Hank....I know"

Sanford sighed heavily; it wasn't easy being a single parent, not since that day. Ever since The Auditor had tripped up on a banana skin and died, (Slight guess of how The Auditor will be defeated, there!) Sanford had finally retired from the agency in which he and Deimos and Hank had been part of.

Deimos....

How he missed him.

Sanford had loved Deimos like a younger brother, but Deimos could be so ignorant. Sanford remembered their last mission together; Deimos had taken a dead A.T.P agents mask and tried to scare Sanford. But that was in the past now, Sanford now had to look after Hank, who was still a giant with a huge mutant claw for a hand. He was a moron, an IQ of only 3...And yet, he was powerful, he had killed the Mag V.3 agent without too much difficulty, he was also still extremely aggressive, if he were to misplace his Bob the builder drinking cup,, Then Sanford would have to bring out "Mr Sparkles" a sock puppet and the mutant Hank's fave toy to calm him right down.

Sanford rubbed his template slowly, he just couldn't cope with the stress, and he needed a miracle to get him out of this depression. He could go fishing, after all, he was a champion at that, and no other person could catch agents like him, he was a master of the hook. But then he knew he wouldn't be able to, he had sold his hook to make money to pay to look after Hank.  
Sanford finally made his mind up. He got up and went into his private office room. On the walls were many different pictures of him and Deimos, laughing...Having a good time. At first he and Deimos had once had normal lives, but that changed quickly, but Sanford remembered, he remembered his and Deimos 1st mission together.

"Sanford?"

"Yes Deimos?"

"I was watching you fight...When we had to stop the agent's building that tank, your skills....You were amazing...and I......I......."

"Spit it out Deimos, i don't wanna hear your whiny voice forever"

"I.......I...........I............Love you...."

".....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"I'm sorry Sanford! But I can't hide it!"

"YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

"Please Sanford! Why are you always so cold? Why can't you just be a little more supportive for me!?

"BECAUSE, I HATE YOU! I HATE WORKING WITH YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE A FUCKING JOKE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION! I NEARLY DIED WHEN YOU WERE DRIVING THAT TANK WHILE I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT!"

"..........I'm sorry Sanford"

Sanford looked down from the pictures on the wall, that 1st mission had been when Deimos had looked at Sanford and told the truth, though they never had talked about it again...  
Sanford sat down at his desk, and took off his sunglasses and put them on the desk; the light soon was shining off them as the new sun began to set. Soon Sanford found himself fallen asleep....

"Sanford! Wake up!"

".........Dei...mos?"

"Thank fuck! You're alive! We were hit by a fallen building, it must  
have been the improbability drive"

"The....Higher...Powers...Must of...Been...Deimos...Help me up"

"Sure...Fuck, your bleeding heavily..."

"Deimos..Tell me...Did...Hank...Survive?"

"......FUCK....."

"What...Happened?"

"Tricky...Killed Hank"

"You're lying Deimos...Please...Hank is not dead...He can't be....FUUUUCK!!!...THOSE 1337 AGENTS ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY!"

Sanford woke up.

He looked around...Deimos wasn't here...and yet...he could hear him. He was losing it....No...He couldn't be...Deimos was here.

No. He wasn't.

Get over it.

Sanford picked up Deimos's hat off the desk, he had picked it up when He and Hank had watched The Auditor die.

Finally, Sanford couldn't hold it in anymore.

He threw the hat across the room and stood up, he grabbed the desk and flipped it over, sending pictures and Sanford's glasses flying, he then began to smash the pictures on the floor, the glass flying all over the floor.  
"WHY!? WHY HANK!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THAT FUCKING BOOM BOX GUY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE! DEIMOS WOULD BE ALIVE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUCKING RETARD!"

".....Daddy?"

Hank had walked in to the office to see his daddy screaming and throwing things around. This confused Hank deeply. Why was his daddy getting so worked up? Was this his own fault?  
Sanford looked up and lifted his hands up, he saw his hands were covered in his own blood and were shaking slightly.

"Daddy...I wanted to show you something..."

"W.....What is it Hank?"

Hank's normal hand had been hiding behind his back, but now he pulled it out, and in his hand...was a white piece of paper. Hank's eyes, which were covered by his large red goggles, were slightly stinging, as he was trying hard not to cry, he wanted to be brave for his daddy.

Sanford took the piece of paper and looked at it. On it, was a picture, it was a very crude drawing but he could see it what it was quite clearly. Hank had drawn Sanford himself with Hank, they were holding hands and Hank had given him a big smile, two arrows pointed to them with the words "DADDY" and "ME" at the end of them.  
Sanford looked up from the drawing at his mental son, his hands continuing to shake. For a few seconds they said nothing, but it felt like a lifetime for the two heroes, but then Hank broke the silence.  
"Daddy...Hank sorry...For you...You Angry with Hank cuz of De-mo?"  
Sanford knew Hank was talking about Deimos, maybe he wasn't as stupid as Deimos had programmed him to be, and maybe Deimos had given Hank something else when he had thrown him into that machine.

Maybe...He had given Hank emotions and feelings for others...

Of course...That would be a thing Deimos would do...Because he had loved Sanford.  
Finally, Sanford couldn't hold it in, he went over to his son and wrapped his hands around Hank and hugged him, he then began to cry.

"Hank...I love you son...don't you ever fucking forget that....I will always love you...because your my son, nothing can change that"

"I love you too daddy..."

Sanford soon let go, and smiled at his son.

"Wanna go fishing with your old man?"

"YAY!!!! I'M GONNA CATCH A WHALE WITH MY ARM" Hank cried happily waving his mutant arm in the air.

"Sure you will son....Sure you will".


End file.
